


No Need To Be Upset

by gen_retard



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Origami, POV Ishigami Senkuu, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_retard/pseuds/gen_retard
Summary: Gen Asagiri invites Senku Ishigami over to do some origami together. Senku doesn't understand a lot of what Gen is saying when trying to explain how to create a star, they sooner or later figure it out but Gen is upset that Senku wasn't able to understand his explanation. They stay alone for a bit before coming back together where Senku leaves him a little gift as an apology.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	No Need To Be Upset

~~   
  
  
Gen Asagiri patted the seat next to him, signalling Senku Ishigami to sit down to the right of him. Senku plopped himself down and placed his hands on the desk in front of them. Gen brought out a bag of origami papers in a variety of colours: purple, green, blue, yellow, and red.   
  
“Origami?” Senku stared at the papers, wondering why he brought them out.    
  
“Origami! We’re gonna do some origami together, okay?” Gen said enthusiastically, handing Senku some of the paper. Senku grabbed it and placed it down, staring at it.    
  
“You know, Gen,” Senku looked into Gen’s eyes with a nervous smile. “I don’t know how to do this kind of thing.” Senku said, a bit embarrassed with a dumb question like that. It’s something Gen knew but Senku didn’t, and Senku was supposed to be the genius here.   
  
“It’s okay! We’ll do them together, Senku-chan! I wanted to make some things with origami too but I wasn’t sure how until now, we’ll learn together.” He patted Senku’s head, smiling to reassure him. Senku gave a nervous chuckle and stared back at his yellow origami paper sitting in front of him, waiting for Gen’s instruction.   
  
  
“Okay! Let’s start!” Gen said, placing his hands together then down on the paper. He was looking at an iPad next to him, watching a video of how to make what they were about to make: A origami star. “Let’s start by making a star,” Gen looked at Senku for his reaction. “I thought you would like making a star so I picked it.” Senku blushed, covered his face and looked away quickly. Unexpected but not surprised.    
  
“Okay, are you listening?” Gen asked, Senku replied with a nod.   
  
“Okay, fold it diagonally so it becomes a triangle.” Gen said before folding his own, purple paper, into the diagonal formation, visually showing Senku what to do. Senku struggled a bit, but he did it eventually. “Nice job.” Gen complimented him with a smile before swiping his head back to the screen. Senku was flustered, he felt like an idiot and thought he was gonna fuck it up sooner or later.   
  
“Now, fold it diagonally again, but on the opposite side. Like this, Senku-chan.” He did it on his own paper again, Senku followed a bit quicker this time. “You’re getting the hang of it.” Gen said. They continued.   
  
“Now one more time diagonally.” Gen did it. “There should be 8 triangles now when you open it up.” Senku did it correctly, he smiled when he opened up his paper, it was obvious he was proud of himself as much as Gen was.   
  
“Now, fold it from the tip on the outer side so it makes a triangle.” Gen did, Senku followed.   
  
“Place it down flat and take one of the tiny triangles on the big triangle to move onto the other triangles on the same big triangle.” Gen said, as confusing as possible. “Huh?” Senku looked dumbfounded, but he followed what Gen did and did it correctly.    
  
_ Why did he have to say that so stupidly? _ Senku thought, a bit frustrated.    
  
“Alright, fold the tiny triangle we just moved so it aligns with the middle. Like this.” Senku follows. “Now take that triangle and move it to the right side of the bigger triangle, and open it up like a tent, then press it down so it aligns like it did on the opposite side.” Senku was a bit slow on understanding that, but he figured it out with a bit of Gen’s help.    
  
“Now take another one of those big triangles and fold it like we just did.”    
  
Senku did it wrong. “Mentalist, this is too hard.” Senku groaned.   
  
“Huh?! It’s not hard, you’re just not following what I’m saying!” Gen quickly grabbed Senku’s yellow paper and did it correctly, he sighed. “Are you even listening to me? I don’t understand how you would mess up that step!”    
  
Gen didn’t seem angry, or maybe he did. Senku couldn’t tell at all, Senku was a bit sad and frustrated that he couldn’t do it and Gen had to help him. “Retard.” Senku mumbled to himself.   
  
“Listen closely this time, take that triangle we just folded and move it to the other side and place it like this.” Senku wasn’t listening, but he watched, and still didn’t understand. Gen looked at him and sighed again.   
  
“Senku, do you want me to fold this entire thing for you?” Gen played around with his paper, correcting it. “Mentalist, you really think i'm incapable of doing something as simple as origami?” Senku bugged, it was obvious he was upset. Gen nodded and playfully slapped his shoulder.   
  
“If you want, you can watch the video yourself and do it yourself, since it CLEARLY seems like I’m not helping.” Gen grabbed the iPad from beside him, offering it to Senku. The scientist took the iPad aggressively, wanting Gen to know that he wasn’t a good teacher. He began setting it down on the table and playing the video.    
  
They both watched the video in silence and did the origami. Senku did a lot better when Gen wasn’t explaining it horribly. They finished and Gen tossed his newly made purple star to Senku’s hands, he caught it.   
  
“Hey, come on! It doesn’t look half bad right?” Senku asked, comparing the two to see if he did anything wrong. “I just don’t see how you understood the video more clearly when I wasn’t explaining it!” Gen yelled out. Their moods have switched, Senku went from a frustrated state to a happy and proud one while Gen went from a happy to an angry state.   
  
  
“You’re the one explaining it badly, you retarded mentalist. Not my fault.” Senku smirked, and Gen turned away. Senku quickly switched his facial expression. “Sorry.” Senku said, in a more lighthearted voice. He felt bad. Senku put both their stars on the table and hugged the mentalist from behind, rubbing his face against Gen’s navy blue sweater. “I’m really sorry, Gen.” Senku bugged him for a response, nothing.   
  
_ Is he really that angry just from that? _ Senku thought. he didn’t know how sensitive Gen would be.   
  
Gen shoved Senku away from him before he stood up, Senku was astonished. “Hey, Gen. Please, I said I’m sorry. Gen, I lo-” He tried to get in front of Gen but he pushed the scientist away again, walking out of the room with his eyes covered by his hands. Senku worried he might be crying, but he chose not to bother him, maybe he just needed some time alone right now.    
  
  
Senku sat back down and pondered before going back on the iPad.  _ Wonder if I can make another origami thing for him. Maybe he’ll forgive me for that. _ _   
_ _   
_   
He searched on YouTube, ‘How to make a 3D origami heart’ Hoping to find a good video, he clicked on one from a couple years ago, it seemed quite easy.    
  
Senku grabbed a new paper, this time it was red, he folded the paper horizontally in half, folded a small strip from the bottom of it, folded the paper vertically in half, folding one side of it into a triangle and the same for the other side. He folded those triangles up again, then folded those again the other way.    
  
\--   
  
  
Gen was in the bathroom, washing his face down with some water and drying it with a towel. “Why am I so upset over that?” Gen mumbled to himself, the bathroom door was closed so Senku couldn’t even hear him if he wanted to. “Senku calls me a retard all the time and insults me, maybe it’s just because this is something I love to do.” Gen was tearing up at the thought of Senku insulting his origami explanation.   
  
_ God dammit, Senku-chan. You’re too cute for me to tell you why I’m upset at you. You’re so fucking stupid too. My explanation was perfect though, that’s something I can’t deny. _   
  
Gen got his mind straight and washed and dried his face again, he put the towel on the counter and slapped his face. “Go back there and tell Senku-chan you love him!” He shouted to himself in the mirror. He walked out with a stirn, determined face.   
  
  
\--   
  
Senku was trying to do this as quickly as he could, just in case Gen got back just as he was finishing. The video was already set to x2 speed, but he kept pausing, struggling to keep up sometimes.    
  
He folded more and more and more, then he heard footsteps.  _ Gen please, wait a few minutes longer _ Senku started to skip ahead on the video but kept skipping some parts, he was getting nervous as the footsteps came closer.   
  
The door creaked open and Gen peaked inside, “Senku-chan?” Senku quickly popped out of his chair, turning off the iPad and hiding the half-done origami heart behind his back. “Gen! G-Gen.. Uhmm..” Senku wasn’t sure how to explain himself now, he stuttered and his heart skipped a beat.    
  
“Do you want me to wait out a bit longer? You seem busy.” Gen smirked, in a bit of a dirty way.  _ What does he think I’m doing for him to make that face?!  _ Senku nodded quickly before rushing him out.    
  
He sat back down and turned back on the device, playing the video from where he stopped. He rushed the creation but he did it, it was a bit fucked up from the back but it was mostly perfect.    
  
He sighed and called out for Gen to come in: “Gen! You can come in now!” He walked in, sitting down on the chair. “What’s up?” Gen asked, he seemed to have cheered up from before, thankfully. Senku seemed relieved and pulled out the little heart he made. Gen’s eyes lit up, he gently grabbed the heart from Senku’s hands.   
  
“Senku-chan.. You made this? For me?” Senku nodded with a small smile, he was overjoyed with the thought of Gen cheering up just from that. Gen started to tear up. “You always give me the most precious and innocent gifts.”    
  
Senku quickly became disgusted by him crying just because of a stupid paper heart he made, but he kept a smile on, to not make him upset again. “I just thought you would li-” Senku was interrupted.    
  
“First the little flower on my head now this tiny heart?! You’re so cute Senku-chan! I can’t believe it, you’re so cute and adorable and innocent and precious and-” Gen could’ve gone on forever, but Senku shushed him down because he was being too loud. He was also flustered by the plethora of Gen’s compliments.    
  
“Senku-chan~!” Gen cried as he flopped onto Senku’s lap. “I love you so goddamn much Senku-chan! I wouldn’t even trade you for a billion dollars.”    
  
Senku groaned. “I’m 10 billion percent sure y-you would.” Senku wanted to deny it, but he was too flustered to say it, and he wanted it to be true anyways. He wouldn’t trade Gen for a billion dollars either. “I love you too, mentalist.” Senku looked away but patted Gen’s head, which was still on Senku’s lap.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Used some real references of how to create origami stars and hearts since I don't know how to do this kind of stuff. 
> 
> How to make a star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1c7FIQt5UE  
> How to make a heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN4oPm9bCWE
> 
> Also a shit work, I'm not too proud of this story.


End file.
